Conforto
by Mystik
Summary: Dois inimigos acham conforto um no outro. Para esquecer aqueles que o fazem sofrer...escrito com Lilik! COMPLETA!
1. Um

Um casal diferente nesse capítulo. Boa leitura!

**Conforto**

Schuldig estava entediado. Depois que tanto o Schwarz quanto o Weiss quase morreram no soterramento do castelo da Estet, nenhum confronto entre eles havia ocorrido. E isso estava dando nos nervos do alemão. Não exatamente por querer brincar com as mentes dos assassinos, embora fosse muito divertido, mas porque ele sentia falta de provocar um certo moreno de olhos verdes muito atraentes.

Mastermind apreciava beleza quando via uma. E definitivamente Ken era um gato, no sentido figurado e positivo da palavra. O ruivo levantou-se da poltrona onde estava, localizada no pequeno refúgio que vivia com os outros três. Sem avisar ninguém ele resolveu dar uma volta, entrar na mente de algumas pessoas, enfim, se distrair um pouco. Schuldig saiu do local sem avisar ninguém.

* * *

Ken trabalhava na floricultura, mas ele realmente preferiria ter sido o encarregado das entregas naquele dia. Já estava cheio daquelas garotas histéricas que só faltavam rasgar suas roupas. Ficar o dia inteiro era entediante. 

Schuldig caminhava a passos largos, nem vendo onde estava indo. Ele cantarolava uma música do seu país, quando parou e arregalou os olhos ao ver onde estava. Isso realmente era irônico. Do outro lado da rua estava nada mais, nada menos, que uma linda floricultura chamada Koneko no Sumu Ie.

O ruivo sorriu diante disso. Foi quando liberando seus poderes, percebeu que apenas o jogador estava lá, sendo oprimido pelo bando de garotas histéricas...deprimente.

"Mein Gott...não sei como ele agüenta. Mas acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco..." sussurrou para si.

_"Oprimido Kätzchen?"_

Ken paralisou ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Schuldig! O que faz aqui, seu desgraçado?" algumas garotas se assustaram com o tom de voz carregado de ódio usado pelo jogador.

_"Ora Kätzchen paz! Logo as garotinhas vão achar que você é louco falando sozinho..."_ – disse a voz dentro da mente antes de rir levemente.

Ken se afastou das meninas, indo para trás da floricultura.

"Maldito! Saia da minha mente! Desgraçado! Eu vou te matar!"

_"E porque você faria isso? Que eu saiba não temos mais nada um contra o outro Kätzchen...ou temos? Quer que eu vá aí para resolvermos tudo? É só atravessar a rua..."_

"Não venha aqui! Seu desgraçado, depois de tudo o que você fez, o que quer conosco!" o moreno estava visivelmente alterado, teria que enfrentar Schuldig completamente sozinho, talvez não sairia vivo, principalmente se ele estivesse acompanhado de Farfarello.

_"A pergunta seria o que eu quero com você...Ken."_ – sibilou dentro da mente do outro, falando pela primeira vez o nome do jogador. Logo depois sua presença sumiu, como se ele tivesse saído da mente do moreno.

Ken ficou meio atônito com o que havia ouvido Schuldig dizer em sua mente, mas mesmo assim voltou para a floricultura, não poderia simplesmente deixar o local deserto.

O ruivo abriu a porta, ouvindo a sineta tocar. Logo os olhares de todas as colegiais se voltaram pra ele, além do olhar de um moreno chocado. Ele sorriu de modo sedutor e foi olhar um dos arranjos expostos na loja.

O jogador voltou ao que estava fazendo, apesar de estar se segurando para não atacar o ruivo, tamanha raiva que estava sentindo pelo cinismo do telepata em ter entrado naquele lugar.

Schuldig escutava os pensamentos curiosos das colegiais a sua volta, querendo saber quem era ele. Ele então pegou um vaso de gencianas e dando um sorriso foi até o caixa, onde o jogador estava. Chegando a sua vez, ele disse:

"Sozinho hoje Ken?"

_"Nosso assunto ainda não acabou Kätzchen."_ – falou dentro da mente do atleta.

"Não, os outros estão prestes a chegar. Vai levar só isso? São 300 ienes." respondeu seco, mas realmente não fazia idéia de quando os outros chegariam, só queria que chegassem logo.

_"Mentir é feio sabia?"_ – o alemão sorriu de forma sexy, enquanto tirava o dinheiro do bolso - Aqui está.

_"Precisamos conversar num lugar...mais particular não acha? Acertarmos nossas contas de vez."_

_"Não tenho contar a acertar com você!"_ – exaltou-se –_ "Agora, se era só isso, tenha um bom dia, e passe bem!"_ Próximo, por favor.

Obrigado. – falou Schuldig antes de ir embora. Mas falou dentro da mente do moreno – _"Mas eu tenho. E caso você não venha no parque onde você treina a suas lindas crianças, eu volto aqui. Pode apostar Siberian..."_

Ken xingou em seu pensamento, simplesmente não acreditava naquilo!

_"Eu sinceramente não vou a lugar algum! Quem ele pensa que é para me exigir aquilo! Se eu for, ele não sairá vivo de lá! Desgraçado!"_

_

* * *

_

Era por volta das oito da noite e o alemão estava sentado no parque, apenas sentindo a brisa noturna agitar seus cabelos...e esperando. Calmamente esperando. Porque o jogador só teria duas opções. Ou iria até lá, ou agüentaria ele ir atrás dele no apartamento que dividia com os outros três.

Kusooooooo! – acabou por pegar sua moto, mas não deixou de levar sua bugnuk que com certeza seria muito útil. Achou melhor ir, colocar seus amigos em risco poderia ser pior.

O telepata sorriu ao ouvir o barulho de moto seguidos por pensamentos assassinos dirigidos a sua pessoa. Yep, era Ken com certeza. Ele levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto via o jogador se aproximar.

Ken estacionou a moto e tirou o capacete, segurando firmemente sua bugnuk Seria agora, ele enfrentaria o telepata e mesmo que saísse ferido, Schuldig era quem saíria morto.

Veio armado Ken? Mein Gott, não sabia que minha reputação com você estava tão baixa... – falou enquanto observava a bugnuck nas mãos do moreno – Você esta achando mesmo que vamos duelar até a morte? – completou num tom sarcástico.

Como você espera que depois de tudo o que você fez, de uma hora para outra nós nos tornássemos amiguinhos! – apertou, fazendo as garras saírem de sua luva.

Você perdeu seu tempo trazendo isso Kätzchen... – disse Schuldig, desviando seu olhar, enquanto encarava a lua no céu – Não estou disposto a brigar com você, será que não percebeu...ah, como dizem por aqui...'baka'? Isso não me interessa mais e muito menos ao Schwarz...já temos nossos próprios problemas...

Eu não acredito. Posso ter sido ingênuo muitas outras vezes, mas eu mudei, não caio mais nas histórias de outras pessoas! – partiu para cima do telepata.

Num movimento rápido, ele segurou os dois pulsos do moreno, prendendo atrás das costas do jogador, deixando-o imobilizado.

Será que só assim vamos conversar civilizadamente Kätzchen? É uma pena...não queria perder meu tempo tendo que evitar que você me mate. Prefiro gasta-lo com coisas mais produtivas... – sussurrou, prendendo-o ainda mais, sentindo ficar com as costas coladas ao seu peito.

Me solte seu desgraçado! Não vou deixar você fazer nada comigo! E nem com meus companheiros, eu vou te matar Schuldig! – começou a se debater para soltar-se do alemão.

_"Quem disse que quero algo com os outros gatinhos? Como eu disse antes a pergunta é o que eu quero com você..." _– sussurrou dentro da mente do moreno, tirando a bugnuck das suas mãos e soltando-o. Então ele deixou a luva com as garras cair no chão. O alemão voltou seu olhar para encarar o jogador...sua face estranhamente neutra.

"Você não fará nada comigo! Eu não permitirei!"

Oh Kätzchen...você é muito cabeça dura sabia? – ele foi se aproximando do jogador, para encurrala-lo contra uma das arvores sem que o outro percebesse – Do que tem medo, hein?

Não vou deixar que você faça nada comigo! – sentia-se alterar cada vez mais.

Calminha Siberian... – Schuldig sorriu de forma predatória ao ver que o outro havia encostado suas costas na arvore. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou lentamente, colocando suas mãos ao lado da cabeça do jogador – Você pode até gostar do nosso 'acerto de contas'...

Ken cerrou seus punhos, logo levando sua mão direita para dar um soco no telepata.

"Desgraçado! Eu nunca farei nada com você!"

O alemão segurou o punho numa das mãos.

Mesmo? Você não pode saber até que algo aconteça... – ele passou a língua na junção dos dedos da mão do moreno, de forma lenta e provocativa.

Me solte! AAAAAAAH! – puxou a mão de uma vez, tentando dar outro soco no telepata.

O alemão prendeu os pulsos do outro novamente, segurando-os com suas mãos.

Uhn...eu esperava que entrássemos em alguma conversa antes disso...mas como você é um pouco apressadinho, podemos pular a parte das delicadezas, não acha? – o ruivo aproximou seus rostos, sentindo a respiração alterada do outro, devido a raiva.

Solte-me agora! – sentia vontade de cuspir na cara do telepata, sentia um ódio intenso crescer dentro de si.

Calminha agora Kätzchen... – sussurrou o ruivo com os lábios colados no ouvido do outro, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de forma sedutora.

Me solte seu desgraçado! Ou assim que tudo isso terminar, eu vou te matar com as minhas próprias mãos! – Ken não se deixaria render, nunca se renderia à um inimigo como ele.

Vou te contar um segredo Ken... – sussurrou o alemão, colando ainda mais o corpo no outro – Não me importo se você conseguir me matar depois... – ele encarou então um jogador chocado. Então colou seus lábios ao do outro, num beijo de início leve.

O moreno ainda relutava, não suportava a idéia de que seria atacado por um inimigo tão baixo quanto Schuldig.

O telepata soltou as mãos do moreno, segurando agora os cachos castanhos em seus dedos, sua língua passou pelos lábios carnudos, pedindo entrada. Schuldig sorriu internamente ao sentir o outro estremecer contra sua vontade.

Ken queria manter a boca fechada, fazia força, mas ao sentir seus cabelos serem puxados, acabou abrindo a boca.

Schuldig adentrou na boca de Ken, sugando a língua do outro com a sua, num movimento lento e sinuoso, feito para excitar o moreno. Ele desceu com uma das mãos até a nuca do atleta, arranhando-a provocativamente. Ele ia levar o tempo que fosse nesse beijo até ver o outro participando por vontade própria.

Ken sentia uma raiva terrível, não podia acreditar que Schuldig queria fazer aquilo com ele e o pior de tudo, por mais que sua mente se negasse, seu corpo a contradizia, respondia aos estímulos.

Schuldig deixou um gemido baixo escapar, mas que foi abafado pelas duas bocas coladas. Bom já era um começo que o outro não tentasse bater nele agora que tinha as mãos soltas. Ele enlaçou-o pela cintura, colando seus corpos ainda mais. Ken realmente era gostoso...como sempre imaginava quando brincava com a mente dele, num passado que lhe parecia outra vida.

Ken sentia uma raiva intensa, mas não podia lutar contra seu corpo que simplesmente respondia a tudo o que Schuldig fazia e todos os seus pêlos se arrepiavam. Seu membro, mesmo que ainda não estivesse sendo estimulado, já começava a dar mostras da excitação que Ken se negava a sentir.

O ruivo sorriu por dentro, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo e excitante que antes, engolindo um gemido baixo que o jogador deixara escapar contra a vontade. Então sibilou dentro da mente do moreno.

_"Não tente negar que está gostando... Kätzchen."_

Ken nem mesmo deu mostras de raiva, apenas deixava seu corpo continuar reagindo, não adiantaria lutar e ele sabia disso.

Schuldig lentamente começou a adentrar a jaqueta que o outro usava com uma das mãos. Ele se separou da boca carnuda e inchada pelo beijo intenso, para começar a chupar e mordiscar o queixo e o pescoço do jogador.

Hum... – Ken tentava sufocar seus próprios gemidos, não queria dar esse gosto ao telepata, não permitiria que ele pudesse se divertir.

_"Uhn...tentando se conter Kenken?" _– sibilou dentro da mente do outro, enquanto abria a jaqueta que o jogador usava, deixando-a cair no chão –_ "Isso me magoa muito sabia?"_ – continuou num tom sarcástico.

O moreno se mantinha calado, apenas contendo seus gemidos, que faziam sua garganta estremecer e sua pele toda se arrepiava com as carícias do telepata.

O alemão agora se afastou apenas o suficiente para começar a tirar o sobretudo que usava, numa provocação lenta ao jogador. Ele podia muito bem escapar agora, mas Schuldig confiava no seu poder de sedução...e ia arriscar.

Ken tentava entender o porque seu próprio corpo não o obedecia, poderia fugir dali se quisesse, mas não conseguia, não da forma que estava.

Desistiu de brigar Siberian? – sibilou o ruivo agora começando a tirar a camisa, expondo seu corpo definido.

Não respondeu nada, apenas se xingava internamente em seus pensamentos, mas sabia que Schuldig podia ouvir aquilo. Pouco se importava, estava se odiando naquele momento.

Não se condene tanto Kätzchen, faz mal ao seu ego sabe? – sibilou o ruivo, então se aproximou novamente, dessa vez começando a tirar a blusa que o outro usava, esbarrando sem querer no volume que já estava presente nas pernas do moreno.

Ah... – Ken soltou um gemido o mais baixo que podia, ao sentir o toque na região sensível, que apenas crescia mais.

Sensível nessa parte Siberian? – sussurrou Schuldig tirando a blusa, para logo depois beija-lo novamente, sentindo suas peles se tocarem diretamente agora.

O jogador ainda tentava conter seus gemidos, mas deixava Schuldig beijá-lo com facilidade.

_"Mais receptivo Kätzchen?"_ – sussurrou dentro da mente do outro, falando a palavra em alemão de forma rouca e sedutora. Ele colou mais seus corpos, deixando seus membros cobertos se esfregarem.

Ken sentiu seu corpo responder, ao estímulo de ter o membro de Schuldig esfregando no seu.

O alemão beijou-o de forma mais faminta, agarrando a bunda durinha do outro. Ele sabia que Ken já estava excitado, mas ele queria ver o jogador pegando fogo, implorando pra ser possuído ali, no meio do parque. E ele sabia bem como ia fazer isso.

Ken agora preferia não pensar, já que era inevitável acontecer o que já havia começado. Sentiu as mãos quentes do ruivo agarrando sua bunda, fazendo inevitavelmente seu membro tocar no de Schul, fazendo o jogador sem querer soltar um gemido.

Uhn...acho que vou brincar de quantos sons diferente posso arrancar de você Kätzchen... – sussurrou Schuldig quando se separou do outro, que respirava ofegante. Ele então entrou com a mão na calça jeans do moreno, agora apalpando aquela bunda perfeita de maneira direta.

Hmm... – o jogador tentava reprimir seus gemidos, não queria se mostrar um fraco para seu inimigo, mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma luta. Simplesmente não admitia que se humilhasse gemendo para o alemão.

Kenken está se sentindo humilhado? Ora ora... – sibilou o ruivo, agora começando a abrir a calça do outro enquanto chupava o pescoço do jogador, deixando marcas avermelhadas.

Cale...se...hum... – não suportava saber que ele sabia de tudo o que passava em sua mente, suas frustrações e medos e até mesmo que estava gostando de tudo aquilo.

Mesmo tentando mentir para si mesmo, de que aquilo era errado, não poderia ser evitado, ele sabia que poderia ter fugido.

Isso mesmo...e saber que você aprecia me excita ainda mais... – sussurrou mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno, enquanto enfiava a mão na calça aberta, encontrando o membro enrijecido do outro.

Hum... – Ken tentava entender o porquê daquilo, sempre achou que Schuldig preferia brincar com Yoji e com Aya, mas porque ele tinha que passar por aquilo!

Ora Kätzchen...eu reconheço beleza quando vejo... – ele começou a manipular o membro de Ken, ganhando um gemido deste – E você é muito mais gostoso de se olhar e brincar que os outros dois. Eles estão envolvidos demais um com outro para ser divertido... – então Schuldig riu de maneira rouca – Ops! Acho que deixei escapar o pequeno segredinho deles...

O...o que disse! – o jogador sentiu algo estranho, não acreditava que seus dois companheiros estavam envolvidos um com o outro, não mesmo.

Ora Kenken...nunca notou nada? Uhn... – ele beijou lentamente a bochecha do outro, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação – Mas não devia se preocupar, eles não amam um ao outro...só acharam conforto para os pesadelos ou algo assim...o pouco que captei deles... – foi quando o alemão encarou-o fixamente, seu rosto adquirindo um tom sério – Você ama o nosso querido ruivo Abyssinian, não é?

... – Ken ficou mudo na mesma hora, nem mesmo gemer conseguia. Não acreditava naquilo, em nada daquilo, com certeza Schuldig estava querendo só brincar, já que o ruivo sempre adorara torturar os outros psicologicamente.

Não estou brincando dessa vez. – o telepata continuou sério. Ele então parou com os movimentos da sua mão, sentindo o outro estremecer em frustração – Parece que eu consigo ver no seu coração mais do que você mesmo Kätzchen...

Não conseguia simplesmente acreditar naquilo, durante todo o tempo o jogador tentava enganar a si mesmo, mas sempre acabava sofrendo e o pior de tudo, descobrira pela boca de seu inimigo.

Uhn...parece que alguém precisa por um momento...esquecer quem é essa noite... – sibilou Schuldig no ouvido do outro, voltando a bombear o membro do moreno.

Ahnm... – acabou soltando um gemido mais audível dessa vez, sentia Schuldig bombeando seu membro, dando-lhe um prazer, mesmo que momentâneo, era capaz de abafar sua dor e fazê-lo esquecer por ao menos alguns instantes.

Schuldig sorriu de modo felino. Parecia que os dois eram muito parecidos...deixando de lado esse pensamento, o ruivo deixou a calça do outro cair, bombeando mais rapidamente. Então ele ajoelhou-se, começando a lamber a ereção do moreno lentamente, sentindo seu gosto.

Ah...ah! – instintivamente levou sua mão ao longo cabelo do ruivo acariciando-o, sentindo o telepata lambe-lo, causando um prazer diferente do que já sentira com garotas.

O alemão engoliu a ereção centímetro por centímetro, sugando-a e lambendo o líquido que escorria da cabeça, adorando ouvir os gemidos do jogador.

Ah...isso...ahnm... – gemia com uma voz melosa e assim que sentiu o alemão abocanhar seu membro, Ken soltou um gemido alto de surpresa.

_"Você realmente fica ainda mais comestível gemendo desse jeito Kätzchen..."_ – murmurou na mente do outro. Ele sugou mais avidamente a ereção em sua boca, suas mãos segurando-o pelos quadris.

Por favor...Schuldig...me faça esquecer...tudo...ahnm...ah! – sentia tudo por dentro desmoronar, mas ele queria de alguma forma se agarrar a algo para se esquecer, mesmo que fosse em seu inimigo.

Schuldig tirou lentamente o membro em sua boca. Então ele ficou de pé novamente, tirando sua calça. Ele colou seus corpos, gemendo quando seus membros se esfregaram.

Ahn Kätzchen...te entendo mais do que imagina... – sussurrou antes de beija-lo novamente, seus corpos se esfregando de forma faminta.

Ken pouco se importava, só queria que agora aquela dor terrível que lacerava seu peito acabasse, queria algum alívio. Deixou-se beijar, compartilhando pela primeira vez o beijo, enquanto sentia os dois corpos se esfregarem.

Eles continuaram se beijando. Dessa vez o alemão ficou quieto e não fez nenhum comentário sarcástico, o que era de se esperar. Ele pegou a mão do moreno e colocou-a no seu membro, então começou a manipular a ereção de Ken, como que mostrando o que queria que fizesse. Seu beijo nunca cessando, faminto e selvagem.

Ken começou a masturbar o membro de Schuldig na mesma velocidade com a qual o telepata masturbava o seu. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelo beijo faminto, e por alguns instantes podia dizer que o mundo a sua volta não existia, simplesmente estava no vácuo, sentindo uma sensação muito boa.

Eles se tocavam na mesma velocidade, trocando prazer um com o outro, tentando fazer com que ambos esquecessem aquilo que mais lhe machucava...a pessoa que amavam não perceber isso. O telepata separou-se dos lábios gemendo, e começou a chupar o pescoço do moreno novamente.

Aha...ah... – gemia de prazer com os toques de Schuldig, mas algo em seu íntimo sabia que aquilo seria passageiro, mas ele preferia esconder essa frustração, mesmo que isso não escapasse aos poderes de Schuldig.

_"Ambos...iremos esquecer daqueles que nos fazem sofrer esta noite...não é Kätzchen?"_ – fez seu poder sussurrar na mente do moreno, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação.

Sim...ah! – também aumentou a força com a qual masturbava Schuldig, sentindo uma onda imensa de prazer quase cobrir seu corpo.

O telepata encostou seu rosto no do outro, deixando seus gemidos e sua respiração quente atingirem o ouvido do jogador. Seu corpo se movimentando involuntariamente para acompanhar os movimentos da mão de Ken.

Aaaaaahn...aha...ah... – o moreninho estava sentindo todo o seu corpo estremecer e um jato potente de sêmen saiu de seu membro, acompanhado de um longo gemido e de um sussurro – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...obrigado...Schuldig...

Schuldig gemeu de forma rouca, gozando quase ao mesmo tempo que Ken, deixando seus corpos sujos com o sêmen de ambos.

Não me agradeça Ken... – ele encostou-se no corpo do outro, esperando se recuperar um pouco após o orgasmo, sabendo que o outro sentia o mesmo prazer, mas ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo vazio que ele.

Ken sentiu sua respiração voltar ao normal aos poucos e com isso sua razão e inevitavelmente sua tristeza. O terrível vazio, de saber que a pessoa que ele ama pouco se importava com seus sentimentos, por isso estava com outro.

_"Somos patéticos não acha Kätzchen?" _– sussurrou mentalmente, não querendo expressar sua fraqueza em voz alta, já que o jogador era o primeiro a ver-lo assim – _"Ficarmos nesse estado por causa de alguém que nem sequer nos nota..."_

Huh? – Ken sabia o porque estava daquele jeito, mas não faia idéia dos motivos de Schuldig.

_"Crawford."_ – foi a única palavra que o ruivo fez ecoar na mente do jogador antes de se afastar dele e começar a pegar suas roupas e a do moreno sem encara-lo.

... – Ken nem mesmo sabia o que responder. Se com Aya já era difícil, com o frio líder dos Schwarz então era impossível. E agora ele e Schul compartilhavam de dores semelhantes.

Talvez...mas pra você ainda há uma maneira sabe? – sibilou o ruivo entregando a roupa do moreno para que ele se vestisse – Eu te disse que o ruivinho não ama Yoji...não disse? – ele abotoou o sobretudo e encarou o moreno – Mas Brad não ama ninguém..nem a si próprio...que dirá o mastermind aqui! – ele riu amargamente.

Então deu um leve beijo no outro e começou a andar, se afastando, se pronunciando na mente do moreno.

_"Se quiser esquecer de tudo novamente...basta pensar no meu nome...eu saberei te encontrar.."_

Certo... – tudo o que Ken fez foi começar a se vestir e pegou sua bugnuk do chão, colocou seu capacete e voltou para casa, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido.

**Owari?**

Reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


	2. Dois

Boa leitura!

**Conforto – Segunda parte**

Ainda com a terrível dor de saber que Aya estava com Yoji, Ken tentou se animar. Nunca acreditaria que Schuldig seria a pessoa que um dia o ajudaria, de certa forma sentiu seu coração confortado com o que o telepata havia lhe dito antes de ir embora.

Chegou em casa cansado, e ainda triste, foi direto para a cozinha beber água e preparar algo para comer, deixando seu capacete e sua bugnuk sobre a mesa.

* * *

Aya se desvencilhou do corpo de Yoji, sentindo a garganta seca. Ele colocou uma calça larga e resolveu descer pra tomar água. Algo tinha mudado. Ele sempre soube que não amava o loiro, e o playboy também. Ambos tinham concordado com isso.

Mas ultimamente ele sim, havia se tornado atraído por alguém. Mas esse alguém não era Yoji. Ao contrario, era um certo moreno. Como isso acontecera nem ele sabia...e ele também não sabia se o que ele sentia pelo outro era apenas mais uma atração.

Ken acabou preparando apenas um macarrão instantâneo e sentou-se á mesa, começando a comer, ainda sentindo-se desanimado com tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Olhava e mexia o macarrão no prato com os hashis, vez por outra levando um pouco a boca, mastigando lentamente.

Aya viu que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Quem seria essa hora? Ele entrou e logo paralisou no lugar ao ver o moreno comendo. Ele sabia que o outro havia saído sem dar satisfação nenhuma...e ele só chegara agora?

Ken estava com a cabeça baixa, apenas comendo lentamente enquanto milhares de coisas passavam por sua mente. Queria entender se o que acontecia entre Aya e Yoji era o mesmo que aconteceu entre ele e Schuldig. Se ambos apenas tentavam esquecer a dor e o vazio de a pessoa que amam nunca os perceberem.

Aya não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado observando o outro comer. Ele parecia tão sensual com aqueles gestos casuais, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia triste...porque seria? Ele se aproximou e sussurrou, sem se conter.

- Ken?

- Hun? – Ken levantou a cabeça meio assustado, achava que estava sozinho naquele lugar – Ahnm...oi, Aya... – seu coração disparou, mas ele tentou manter-se calmo, olhar para Aya fazia seu peito apertar, parecia até que seu coração não suportaria.

- Você...demorou pra voltar... – sibilou se aproximando da geladeira, sem encara-lo. Ele não sabia porque havia dito aquilo, mas ele ficara de certa forma...incomodado com a ausência do outro.

- Hum...só fui dar uma volta por aí... – não entendeu bem o porquê daquilo, já que ele estava tendo um caso com Yoji e nem por isso lhe fazia perguntas, ou falava coisas como aquelas.

- Uhn... – respondeu, não sabendo realmente o que dizer. Ele abriu a geladeira e inclinou-se, pegando a água.

Ken observou Aya e voltou a se concentrar na comida, mas logo aquela dor terrível em seu peito voltou e tentava conter as lágrimas, já que a pessoa que amava estava tão perto de si, mas ainda era intocável. Ficou um tempo olhando para Aya, mas logo voltou a olhar para o macarrão, que já estava morno.

O espadachim fechou a geladeira e bebeu na garrafa a água, silenciosamente observando outro. Aquilo havia se tornado um passatempo fascinante e ao mesmo tempo terrível para o ruivo: observar o outro, mas não toca-lo, como desejava...é talvez fosse melhor assim.

Foi quando ele notou os olhos verdes brilharem na meia luz da cozinha. Ken estava chorando? Inconscientemente ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do moreno e sussurrou.

- Porque chora?

- Nada de muito importante... – sua voz saiu fraca, como poderia dizer para o ruivo que o amava e que descobrira que este estava com Yohji? – Só não me sinto muito bem...só uma dor terrível que não quer passar...de forma...alguma...

Sem perceber, ele secou as lágrimas do outro com seus dedos, vendo os olhos verdes o encararem assustado e meio que...magoado? Aya não sabia porque, mas seu coração se comprimia ao ver aquele olhar em Ken.

Meio recobrado do susto de ter um toque tão suave vindo do ruivo, Ken acabou se encostado em Aya.

- Aya...eu sei que você...está com Yoji...mas por favor...me ame...pelo menos por esta noite...me ame...eu preciso... – Ken sentia cada uma daquelas palavras rasgarem seu peito, e saírem de forma sufocada.

- Como...você sabe? – perguntou o ruivo meio chocado, abraçando o outro sem se conter. Enquanto isso seu cérebro tentava registrar as a palavras do outro: "Me ame...". O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele...ele...ele não podia estar...podia?

Não poderia contar como havia descoberto aquilo, então se afastou um pouco do ruivo.

- Eu...vi você saindo...do quarto dele, uma noite dessas... – então virou seu rosto para o lado contrário do espadachim, mas só sentia sua dor aumentar e seu choro sair cada vez mais rasgado.

Aya começou a afagar os cabelos do outro, em silêncio. Ele ouvia o outro chorar e seu coração de despedaçava com isso. Será que era porque ele gostava do moreno? Será que era porque ele o amava? Ele fez o outro se aconchegar mais em seus braços, não sabendo o que fazer...que decisão tomar.

- Por favor...Aya...pelo menos por hoje...me ame...mesmo que por alguns minutos... – Ken sentia-se mais triste a cada segundo, mendigando um pouco do amor do ruivo, sentindo sua dor apenas aumentar a cada segundo que passava e não ouvia uma resposta de Aya.

O ruivo o encarou...sabendo que toda sua confusão podia ser vista em seus olhos. Então ele passou o polegar pelos lábios do outro, antes de beija-lo lentamente, sentindo seu coração se acelerar só com esse contato.

O jogador não conseguia parar de chorar, apenas sentir o toque leve do dedo de Aya em seus lábios já era algo significativo, capaz de fazer um pouco de sua dor diminuir. Olhava completamente triste e apaixonado para o espadachim, querendo suas forças de volta, sua felicidade.

Aya se aproximou do outro, passando a língua nos lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo, gemendo baixo. Ken...tinha um gosto bom. Diferente de Yoji. Um gosto que para ele parecia intoxicante.

Ken não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo nesse momento, sua dor, solidão, misturadas com todo o amor que sentia por Aya, faziam seu coração parecer menor ainda. Precisava de Aya, precisava dele de verdade, como se dependesse de seus toques para viver.

Puxando o outro, o ruivo fez o moreno sentar em seu colo, sem parar de beija-lo. Tudo parecia ter desaparecido da sua mente...só restava o gosto do outro, o calor do seu corpo que ele sentia mesmo com a barreira das roupas...tudo...

Ken podia sentir o calor de Aya aquecer seu corpo, como se trouxesse de volta sua vida, tudo o que mais queria. Beijava Aya cheio de paixão, sentindo o sabor do ruivo.

Ele se separou dos lábios incrivelmente irresistíveis do outro para levantar-se e sem dizer uma palavra puxa-lo pela mão até o seu quarto, que não era usado já há algum tempo.

Ken foi acompanhando-o, sentindo o toque da mão de Aya que o puxava, pelo menos naquele momento sentia-se feliz, nem mesmo tinha palavras.

Algo cegava a razão do ruivo. Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto e puxou o outro pra dentro. Então o prensou contra a porta fechada, beijando-o novamente, como um viciado numa droga perigosa e deliciosa.

- Hum... – teve um gemido abafado pelo beijo intoxicante de Aya, simplesmente saboroso, diferente de qualquer outro, já que aquela era a boca de Aya, a boca que sempre sonhara beijar, mesmo que por uma noite.

O espadachim tirou a jaqueta e a blusa que o outro ainda usava e depois a camiseta, encarando-o com desejo e algo mais que não podia definir. Ele voltou a beija-lo, seus peitos descobertos se grudando. envolvendo-os num calor intenso.

Ken se arrepiou ao sentir o contato da pele cheirosa e macia de Aya com a sua, deu alguns gemidos baixos, abraçou-o com força, como se fosse a única coisa que poderia acontecer em sua vida. Então sussurrou do ouvido do ruivo.

- Aya...eu preciso te falar...antes que essa dor a aumente...mesmo que você não sinta nada por mim...eu quero que saiba que eu te amo...e que...essa é a primeira vez que eu vou me entregar para outro homem...e que...você vai ser o único...por favor...me ame...

- Ken... – o ruivo sussurrou de forma rouca, todos seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos se misturando de forma intensa e o moreno era a causa dessa confusão. Era isso que era estar apaixonado? Ele não sabia – Eu...ou te amar...esta noite vou ficar com você...

Ele então voltou a beija-lo, ao mesmo tempo delicadamente e apaixonadamente.

Ken podia sentir agora os mesmo toques só que de uma maneira mais carinhosa, que o faziam sentir-se mais querido e mais seguro. Retribuiu o beijo com a mesma delicadeza e paixão, saboreando aboca de Aya, achando-a mais deliciosa que qualquer coisa que já tenha provado na vida.

O espadachim desencostou o outro da parede e levou-o até a cama. Chegando lá, ele deixou o outro se deitar antes de deitar-se por cima dele, já provando aqueles lábios deliciosos novamente, sentindo seus membros se esfregarem encobertos, uma atmosfera surreal se instalando entre eles.

Ken sentia-se feliz com a forma com a qual Aya o conduzia, de forma carinhosa, sentindo prazer apenas com os leves toques de seu amado, podendo sentir aquele delicioso cheiro de rosas tomar conta de seus sentidos, fazendo-o ter coragem de entregar sem reservas.

- Uhn...ah, Ken... – gemeu de forma rouca o nome do outro, completamente embriagado por seu cheiro, por sua boca, sua pele, por tudo. Ele nunca se sentira assim antes.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, lentamente, saboreando aquela pele. Foi quando o ruivo viu uma marca vermelha no pescoço do outro. Parecia...o espadachim levantou-se abruptamente, o encanto subitamente quebrado. Ele então sibilou.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço?

- Hun...isso foi uma forma...de tentar te esquecer...mas eu simplesmente não consegui... – Em parte era verdade aquilo que havia dito a Aya, mas apenas metade. Realmente tentara esquecer Aya, mas apenas nos últimos momentos.

- Me esquecer...porque? Com quem? – algo nasceu em seu interior. Um ciúme incontrolável.

- Porque...eu queria morrer quando descobri que você estava com Yoji...porque eu pensei que não tinha mais vida...porque doía muito sentir o que eu sinto por você, e saber que você todos os dias dorme com outro...e que eu nem mesmo poderia ter uma chance. Porque a dor foi tanta, que eu acabei mendigando o seu amor... – Ken sentia mais uma vez seu peito rasgar a cada palavra que dizia.

Os olhos de Aya ardiam, com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele então pegou o rosto do outro com as duas mãos e sussurrou.

- Porque...porque nunca me disse como se sentia?

- Eu não sei...eu tive um medo incontrolável... – estava sendo completamente sincero – Mas...mas...eu percebi então...que doía mais ver você ir embora sem saber o que eu sinto, do que eu te contar, e tirar esse peso...essa dor terrível, simplesmente a pior dor que eu já senti em toda a minha vida...

- Ken... – o espadachim sussurrou o nome como uma oração, seu coração batendo de forma rápida e descompassada. Então ele aproximou-se lentamente e sussurrou para que só o outro ouvisse, finalmente entendendo toda aquela confusão que ia em sua alma – Te amo tanto...

- Aya...eu te amo...por favor...me faça seu...só seu...para sempre.. – Ken pedia, com toda a certeza do mundo.

O ruivo beijou-o com paixão, se entregando todo naquele ato, sem nenhuma reserva. Ken se entregou naquele beijo, sentindo todo o amor que Aya tinha por si, fazendo-o finalmente se sentir amado, finalmente se sentir feliz de verdade, como nunca havia se sentido.

Aya abraçou-o pela cintura, estreitando o contato em seus corpos, todas aquelas sensações de delírio voltando com força total. O ruivo começou a abrir a calça do outro, querendo vê-lo sem barreira nenhuma.

Ken deixava que outro o despisse, sentindo-se completamente indefeso aos olhares do ruivo, tentando decifrar o que Aya achara de seu corpo, se ele poderia agradar ao ruivo que tanto amava, sentia-se um tanto inseguro.

- Você é tão... – a respiração do espadachim alterou-se, ficando pesada – Perfeito...parece um anjo...caído... – ele beijou o ombro do outro sussurrando – Um anjo só meu...

Ken deu um sorriso límpido para o espadachim, sentindo-se mais feliz ainda por ouvir aquelas palavras. Então depois de sentir o beijo em seu ombro, abriu seus braços, chamando Aya para amá-lo como jamais fizera com outra pessoa.

Aya sorriu...um sorriso feliz, como há muito não fazia. Ele então se despiu e aconchegou-se nos braços do moreno, gemendo baixo para que só o outro ouvisse, quando seus corpos nus se tocaram. Ele beijou o ombro, seguindo numa trilha até o peito.

- Hum...Aya... – o jogador gemeu para seu amado, qualquer toque de Aya por mais suave que fosse o fazia sentir um grande prazer, misturado com a felicidade de ter seu amado tão perto.

Ele logo pegou um dos mamilos com a boca, sugando-o lentamente, querendo provar ao máximo de tudo do jogador.

- Ah! Ah... – o jogador gemeu mais alto ao sentir a boca de Aya provocando uma área tão sensível, sentindo o quão deliciosos podiam ser os toques do ruivo.

O espadachim se moveu para o outro mamilo com uma lentidão torturante, sentindo todo seu corpo formigar de prazer só de sentir a pele do outro, tão quente, de encontro a sua. Ele abocanhou o outro mamilo enquanto uma de suas mãos começou a descer por seu abdome definido.

- Ah! Aya... – Ken se contorcia e arqueava as costas, tamanho o prazer que sentia com aqueles toques.

O ruivo chupava e lambia cada pedaço de pele que encontrava conforme ia descendo com a boca por aquele corpo maravilhoso. Seu membro endurecendo mais e mais a cada gemido que ouvia. Ken gemia e arfava com os toques do ruivo, se entregando por completo ao ruivo, para que pudesse amá-lo sem limites.

Ele abriu as pernas do outro, completamente viciado em tudo que vinha do moreno. Então passou seus lábios pela ereção de Ken, apenas sentindo o gosto de leve.

- Aahmm... – Ken se arrepiou por completo ao sentir os macios lábios de Aya tocando sua ereção.

- Gosta...uhm...disso meu anjo? – sussurrou o ruivo, agora passando a língua na cabeça do membro do outro, provando seu sabor, se intoxicando completamente com ele.

- Ahanm...Aya...eu amo...qualquer toque...seu... – sussurrou com a voz falhando, tamanho o tesão que sentia.

- Que bom...meu anjo caído... – disse num tom rouco, abocanhando lentamente o membro do outro, querendo senti-lo em toda sua extensão.

- AAAAH! Ah...ahnm... – gemia sonoramente sentindo a deliciosa boca de Aya chupando seu membro, fazendo-o gemer, a ponto de quase gritar de prazer.

O ruivo chupava com gosto, se intoxicando cada vez mais com o gosto do outro, seu membro duro querendo se enterrar naquele corpo logo.

- Ah...ah... – Ken sentia-se no céu. Era Aya quem o possuía, a pessoa que mais amava e a única capaz de fazê-lo chegar ao paraíso.

Ele tirou o membro lentamente da sua boca, se deliciando com todos os gemidos do outro. Então ele roçou levemente o dedo na entrada pulsante do jogador, enquanto beijava-s nos lábios novamente, de forma faminta.

- Hum... – sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar, mas quando sentiu o dedo de Aya se forçando para entrar, sem querer, ele travou sua entrada, temendo, já que nunca havia realmente transado com um homem e chegado até ali, logo, não sabia o que esperar.

- Meu anjo... – sussurrou de forma rouca penetrando lentamente o dedo naquele local – Relaxe...eu não quero te machucar mais do que já machuquei...aqui... – ele colocou sua outra mão em cima do coração do moreno, sentindo-o bater loucamente.

Ken tentou seguir aquilo que seu amado havia falado, então tentou relaxar, tentava fazer a realidade se tornar verdadeiramente deliciosa, já que era Aya quem estava ali, não um outro qualquer.

- Você vai gostar... – ele murmurou de forma rouca começando a mexer o dedo no interior do moreno – E vai gritar por mais...

- Hai...hunn... – Ken tentou se acostumar com a dorzinha que se iniciara, mas logo estava se acostumando e até gostando de sentir o dedo de Aya em seu interior – Ah...ah...Aya...

- Geme pra mim...geme bastante... – sussurrou no ouvido, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo, enquanto achava a próstata do jogador e esfregava-a sem perdão.

- Ah...aaaaaaaaah...Aya...céus... – sentia um prazer em uma área completamente inexplorada, Aya com certeza era bem experiente, para saber onde tocar em seu corpo.

- Você só...consegue me deixar...mais louco de desejo...ahn...assim... – sibilou o espadachim, adicionando um segundo dedo.

- Uhn...ahnm... – sentiu novamente um pouco de dor, mas aos poucos ia relaxando, voltando a sentir prazer, graças a Aya.

Ele começou a movimenta-los de forma rápida, entrando e saindo do corpo do jogador enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam de maneira excitante, ele gemendo no ouvido do moreno para provoca-lo.

- Ahnm...Aya...Aya... – Ken sentia o prazer aumentar cada vez mais, um prazer nunca antes sentido, os gemidos de Aya faziam seu membro pulsar e aquela carícia em um lugar tão íntimo quase o fazia gozar.

- Uhn...Ken...eu quero...eu preciso...me enterrar em você...ahn...bem...fundo...uhn...você já está...pronto? – perguntou de forma rouca ainda mexendo os dedos dentro do jogador.

- Ahanm...Aya...eu...ah...sim...venha... – ficou meio hesitante no início, mas mesmo assim aceitou, já que era o que mais queria, desde que descobrira o que sentia pelo espadachim.

Aya tirou os dedos do interior desse e posicionou-se. Ele esfregou lentamente o membro naquela entrada intocada, antes de começar a penetra-lo, beijando seus lábios com paixão.

- Ai...hunm... – o moreno sentia uma dor estranha, o membro de Aya era bem maior que os dedos que estavam em seu interior e sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio.

Ele entrou todo no outro e parou, sua respiração quente e alterada atingindo o rosto do moreno. Ele fixou seus olhos violetas nas íris verdes, esperando qualquer sinal para que se movesse.

- Hunm...ahnm...Aya... – Ken tentava se acostumar com a invasão, e seu canal trabalhava involuntariamente tentando expulsar o intruso. Ken voltou a relaxar e logo sentia necessidade de movimento – Aya...por favor...continue...ahnm...

Aya recuou até sair quase completamente. Então ele enlaçou a cintura do outro, colando ainda mais seus corpos enquanto dava uma firme estocada, atingindo sua próstata com força.

- AAAH! – Ken soltou algo que se parecia com um grito ao sentir uma dor se misturando com o prazer da primeira estocada, fazendo-o apertar os olhos bem fechados, sem querer enfiando suas unhas nas costas alvas do ruivo.

- Ahnnn...Ken... – gemeu de forma selvagem o nome do outro ao sentir as unhas cravadas em suas costas, seu pouco controle se esvaindo. Ele começou a se mexer dentro do outro, sentindo tudo a sua volta desaparecer sobrando só os dois, aquele momento.

- Aha...ah! Aya... – Ken sentia seu corpo todo se contrair, mas ele precisava relaxar e assim sentiria apenas prazer, precisava mostrar para Aya o quanto sentia prazer em estar sendo possuído por ele.

- Meu...Ken...meu anjo... – sussurrou de forma rouca e intensa no ouvido do outro, sentindo o membro do jogador de esfregar no seu abdome, todo seu membro pulsando dentro do moreno.

- Ahm...Aya...eu só preciso...de você...ah! – Ken sentia-se feliz por estar com o espadachim, fazendo amor, de uma forma com a qual sentia-se completo.

- Uhn... – gemeu em resposta, enterrando-se cada vez mais dento do moreno, agora o beijando com vontade, sentindo a cama balançar.

- Hum... – o jovem se deixava sentir o gosto maravilhoso que há tanto tempo desejava provar, sentia uma necessidade sobre-humana de sentir o gosto do ruivo e agora tudo parecia sonho, mas podia sentir perfeitamente o prazer inundando seu corpo, fazendo-o se deliciar e aproveitar cada segundo.

Aya o encarava nos olhos, suas íris violeta refletindo toda sua paixão, seu desejo.

- Ah! Ahnm...ah...Aya! Ah! – Ken podia sentir uma onda de prazer incrível percorrer seu corpo, todos os seus músculos se contraindo e em seguida relaxando, fazendo-o sentir-se no céu, pela primeira vez fora levado ao paraíso. Quase gritou e se agarrou ainda mais ao corpo do ruivo. De olhos fechados, sentia somente o aroma de Aya, misturado com o cheiro de suor e de sexo, ambos os corpos completamente suados e melados de sêmen e Ken sentia-se completamente num lugar bem longe e maravilhoso.

- Deus...Ken... – gemeu o ruivo enquanto sentia-se esvaziar dentro do moreno, seu corpo flutuando, uma sensação quase surreal. Ele encostou o rosto no ombro do jogador, esperando sua respiração se acalmar.

- Uhmm... – o moreno sentia seu corpo voltar ao normal, sua mente retornar a terra. Quando voltou a si, mal acabara no sonho maravilhoso que acabara de ter com Aya. Sentiu-se meio inseguro, mas assim que viu o ruivo sobre seu corpo, suspirou aliviado.

- Ken... – suspirou o nome do outro, não querendo sair dali tão cedo – Aishiteru...

Ken sentiu seu coração disparar ante a declaração, sempre quisera ouvir aquelas palavras da boca do ruivo.

- Aishiterumo...mas Aya...como vai fazer com relação ao Yoji?

- Eu vou falar com ele...não se preocupe...nós não nos amávamos... – sussurrou languidamente no ouvido do outro. Ele se retirou lentamente de Ken antes de aconchega-lo em seus braços – Apenas fique assim comigo...meu anjo... – ele gostara de chamar o outro assim, servia perfeitamente pra ele.

- Hum... – abraçou-se ao corpo do ruivo, encostando sua cabeça no peito alvo e nu, sentindo o cheiro de rosas que este emanava. Finalmente não sofreria mais por não ter o amor do ruivo – Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo...sempre que você me quiser...

- Pode...ser pra sempre? – sussurrou de modo carinhoso, meio sorrindo. Algo que só sentia vontade de fazer perto dele.

- Pode, é tudo o que eu mais quero...para sempre...você me amando de forma intensa como hoje...sempre... – levantou-se um pouco, iniciando um beijo na boca de Aya, juntando tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele compartilhou do beijo que demorou por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois querendo se separar até que a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto.

- Aya...se eu te pedir...para me amar de novo...você me ama? – olhou bem nas íris violeta, sentia vontade de ter seu koi mais uma vez para comprovar tudo aquilo.

- Uhn...eu não posso resistir a um pedido desses, posso? – sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo do moreno, suas mãos passando pela bunda perfeita.

**OWARI**

Esperam que tenham gostado!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
